


Love hurts

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent withdrawal, Dark Loki, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pain, Poor Tony, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a surprise for Tony and demands his consent beforehand. Tony regrets ever trusting him. </p><p>Serious consent issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article about rape withing bdsm community and I've learnt that there are universal safe words: RED and- unsurprisingly- SAFE WORD. 
> 
> The story is about bdsm done wrong, really wrong.

Tony was slowly falling asleep in the tub, his hands floating in the water, his muscles relaxing in the soothing warmth, his head resting on a folded towel. Ah, it was good, finally some peace and quie-

'STARK!' 

The door opened and Loki stormed into the bathroom, letting the cold air in. Tony shuddered and gritted his teeth. Loki couldn't let him have this moment, he just had to throw himself on Tony and demand his attention. Grrr. Tony was tired and absolutely not in the mood for Loki's madness.

'Hey, Stark, move your arse and make me some space, will you?' Overly enthusiastic Loki was already undressing. Tony closed his eyes again, bent on ignoring him. It was no fun to share a tub with Loki, his long legs were just everywhere and there was no relaxing when Loki was constantly poking him... with different body parts. 'Stark. Staaaark! Hey, Stark. I know you can hear me, move.'

'No. Go away.' Tony hissed, tensing all over again. Damned Loki, now kicking him with his foot. 'I said no.'

'Oh, you always say that and never mean it.' And just like that Loki got inside, casually sitting on Tony's legs. His own feet pressed against Tony's chest, toes wiggling. 'See? You like it.'

That might be true. Might, just might. Especially when Loki moved forward and straddled him with quite obvious intention. Hands wrapped around Tony, teeth on his lower lip and sweet, sweet rubbing. Loki was grinding his hips against Tony, the pleasurable feeling only intensified by the warm water. Tony barely kept quiet.

'See? That's how worthless your no is,' Loki whispered in his ear. Tony scoffed but it was not the time to discuss such issues. Instead, he grabbed Loki's hips and pulled him closer, smiling at the gasp Loki let out. He could easily imagine what was going to happen- water splashed over the floor, ragged breaths, frantic movements, biting, nails scratching the skin. It might be better than taking a bath alone.

'I have an idea,' Loki announced suddenly, his voice strangely even, given the fact that he had two fingers shoved in his hole. A challenge. Tony curled his fingers, rubbing against the inner walls and he won, Loki moaned, throwing his head back. Beautifully arched neck, sensitive, Tony licked it, glad to hear how Loki enjoyed it. 

'Yeah? I have an idea, too. Here, let me show you,' Tony smirked and lowered Loki onto his cock. Loki trembled and sighed, leaning against Tony's chest. Slowly, slowly raised his hips, Tony couldn't help himself and thrust into him. Loki held him tight, letting him do all the work, drowning in the overwhelming sensation. Tony loved seeing him like this, wanton, consumed with lust, surprisingly submissive. 'I'm sorry, I interrupted you. What did you want to say, Lolo?'

Loki opened his eyes, now dark with arousal, he seemed lost, as if he couldn't remember, couldn't think. Tony stilled inside him, earning himself an angry look. After a moment Loki composed himself enough to describe his idea.

'I- I have a surprise for you, a surprise- ah- but I need your consent in advance. Agree to anything I might be planning. Don't say no throughout the whole game. Allow me to surprise you-oh,' Loki moaned trying to move his hips but Tony didn't let him, keeping him close. Making Loki desperate was always fun. 

'Do you mean consensual non-consent?'

Tony found the notion of it absurd and actually dangerous. As everyone, he had his limits, wouldn't like to be pushed past them. Although he knew the only reasonable answer to Loki's proposal was a definite NO, a part of him was secretly excited. Mysterious naughty activities. Not knowing what to expect, when would it end, being unprepared, open to the experience. Well, how else one can discover his kinks? How often people are too afraid to try something new and have no idea they would like a given thing? 

'Yes, yes. Say you agree and we can play tomorrow,' Loki gasped out, trying to roll his hips. Tony already knew his answer. His relationship with Loki was risky in general, it seemed that he had already agreed to all of Loki's weird wishes, the moment he let him into his bed. So he did say yes.

 

* * *

 

Given a free hand, Loki started in a quite unexpected way. Kneeling between Tony's legs, alternating sucking and light biting, something that drove Tony crazy. It didn't take long before Tony started shaking and whimpering, if only he could just hold Loki's head and fuck his mouth. That, however, would be against the rules. He was so close, watching Loki, his blushed cheeks, eyes staring at him, that only made it hotter. Loki knew it very well and moved back, smirking at Tony.

'Would you like me to stop?'

 _No_.

'Should I leave you like this, naked and desperate for your release?'

 _No_. 

'I could chain you to the bed and don't let you come for hours.'

 _No_. 

'Oh, I think you understand now,' Loki licked his lips sinfully, slowly stroking Tony's cock. 'See how often you say no but don't mean it. You should stop using this bad, bad word, you should let me introduce you to unknown pleasures.'

Tony twisted the sheets in his hands, Loki was torturing him, stopping for the hundredth time just to ask him such questions, daring him to break the rules and say no. It was both frustrating and hot. Better not to guess what else he was going to do. It was just the beginning and Tony already felt weak with desire.

Loki sucked him again, taking him deeper and deeper, humming around him and Tony moaned loudly. It was wonderful, despite the awful teasing, it felt amazing, he wanted to grab Loki, squeeze him hard and say, 'I'll never let you go.' Never before had it been that intense, Tony couldn't form coherent thoughts when Loki was tormenting him in the sweetest way and he was absolutely fine with it.

 

* * *

 

Warm and dizzy from his orgasm, Tony found himself on the bed, on his stomach, a pillow under his hips, legs spread open and fingers lightly caressing his entrance. He winced at the first finger, the first one always feels weird. Tony forced himself to relax, let Loki open him up. It wasn't even that difficult, knowing, remembering the mind-blowing ecstasy that was was just around the corner. Tony closed his eyes, waiting patiently, focusing on the slight burn he was feeling. Then something changed, a different touch, something wet, hot- oh God, a tongue, a tongue, definitely, it was a tongue. Tony half laughed, half whimpered. Now that was a treat. 

Before long, it became unbearable. Four fingers moving inside him, already for a while, the other hand rubbing him, kisses and nibbles marking his skin. His moans sounded like sobs, the awaiting turned painful, Loki was so evil, it was so good, he never wanted it to end. He knew from the experience how paralising the orgasm would be, after being that turned on for such a long time, he loved that moment when it hit him, like a brick. He heard himself begging, repeating Loki's name like a prayer. He had never been religious, not before Loki, now he couldn't be more honest in his prayer, hoping Loki would hear it and have mercy on him. Loki was a god, his god, demanding obedience and reverence. Tony was obedient, didn't use the forbidden word since they started. 

'Now, are you ready, my dear?'

Tony was scared he only imagined this question. But when he nodded, Loki removed his fingers, finally, leaving Tony empty and wanting. Now. Now. Strong hands flipped him on his back, Loki looming over him, well aware of how alluring he was like this, dominating, rough, gorgeous. Tony lying beneath him, compliant, willing, eager to please. It wasn't that difficult to swallow his pride, not when he was to serve a god.

'Good. I think I want you to ride me.'

Loki sat between the pillows, his back against the wall, he helped Tony get into the right position. They both let out a silent moan when Tony sunk down onto Loki's length. Gasping, Tony clung tighter to Loki. It was maddening, being filled like this, feeling Loki that deep, all the way in. Before Tony started moving, Loki took handcuffs and a blindfold from the nightstand. Kinky but acceptable. Tony's hands cuffed behind his back and a sudden darkness, making every touch more intense. Tony had no control, no chance of setting the pace, he could do nothing but feel. Loki kept him close to his chest, murmuring something incomprehensible. Whatever it was, it sent shivers down Tony's spine. It was such a brilliant idea, this game.

His hearing was sharpened and it was the breathing he noticed first. Someone else was in the room, breathing heavily. Tony tried to shift but it was pointless. Ok, so that was the surprise. Very creative. Hysterical. Loki seemed to look into his mind and guess his worst fears.

'Loki, who's that? What the he-' Tony stopped abruptly when the stranger got on the bed and  knelt behind him. Cold hands on his back, legs touching his. It wasn't panic yet, not yet. 'Wow, Loki, you almost got me, nice try. Now say bye bye to your friend and fuck me already.'

Loki took off the blindfold and told Tony to look behind him. He gasped loudly- it was Loki's clone, staring at him with such hunger in his eyes. Another Loki. So it was serious, it wasn't a stupid joke to scare the hell out of him. Loki did want to-

'Ok, Loki, this is crazy, stop,' Tony sounded more nervous than he wanted to admit. His own arousal disappeared, now there was only fear and disbelief. Damned Loki, he got to create clones and that was the first thing he used them for? It was ridiculous. Tony tested the handcuffs, no use, he was at Loki's mercy. Loki placed his hand on Tony's neck, pulled him closer and kissed, lazily, reassuringly. Tony returned the kiss, hoping Loki listened to him but then the grip on him tightened, the clone put his hands on Tony's ass and spread his cheeks. No no no. Tony tried to protest, jerk away, it was not happening. It was impossible, he wasn't ready for something like this. Loki  let go off his lips and leant back, watching the show. 

'Loki, please!'

The clone was right behind him, his chest pressed against Tony's back. Loki must have felt generous because he handed his clone a bottle of lube. Oh, how thoughtful. Tony writhed in the tight embrace, it was so stupid, Loki couldn't do it to him. 

'NO! No, no no! I'm saying no!' Tony cried out hysterically. Loki had to stop now, had to. Tony looked at him- Loki's expression was cold and harsh. 'I don't want this! No! Please, no, I changed my mind, Loki stop!'

'It's too late, Stark. You should have thought earlier,' he explained in a low voice. 'We cannot stop now. Just be a good boy and let us take you.'

Ok. Ok. Now that's panic. Tony suddenly realised- and cursed himself- he realised they never discussed a safe word. He had no safe word. No way out of it. No way of stopping it. He tried nonetheless.

'RED! RED!' The clone's cock rubbed against his entrance. 'SAFEWORD! LOKI! SAFEWORD! NO! SAFEW-'

It felt like being stabbed. Knives cutting his flesh, tearing him open. The pain was excruciating, blinding, suffocating. Tony could only feel it and scream, scream louder than ever, his ears hurt but it didn't really matter, not when a second cock was slowly yet steadily streatching him, forcing its way inside, alongside Loki. Tony felt hot, awfully hot, helplessly trying to pull away from them, escape. He was trapped and so afraid. 

'There, there. Stay still, it will be easier if you relax,' Loki said in a soothing tone that made Tony sick. He barely understood the words, the clone kept squeezing in, it would never stop and he already couldn't take it. 'Be a good boy and breathe for me.' Tony couldn't, couldn't, it hurt too much. Hot tears escaped his eyes, he was choking on his sobs, he screamed and cried. 'That's exactly what you wanted, my dear, my sweet beautiful boy. You agreed to this. You wanted it.' Tony wailed at this, that was it, his fault, he did it to himself. 'You're so beautiful now, if only you could see yourself.'

The clone was fully sheathed. Nobody moved. Tony wanted to beg, threaten, plead but his mind was pain-fogged, refusing to work. Unable to speak, defenceless, he knew he lost. They were going to fuck him and he couldn't do anything. His heart pounded in his chest too fast, everything seemed blurred, there was only the pain and Loki's narrowed eyes piercing him.

Then the clone slowly withdrew and pushed back inside. New jolts of intense pain,  a new flow of tears. Tony was shaking violently, torn between making them finish soon and fighting against the intrusion. Or just being passive. He wanted it to stop, stop now. It was all too much.

'Oh, baby, baby,' Loki crooned and gently kissed his neck. The sharp contrast between the sweet caress and the incredible pain he himself was inflicting on his 'baby', it confused Tony, he didn't know what to think, he was pretty sure Loki hated him. Loki hated him, hated so much, it was a torture, Tony was sobbing, he loved Loki and Loki was killing him. He knew that for sure when Loki started moving too. He and his clone were synchronised, of course, Tony couldn't bear it, couldn't. His screams grew louder, the pain was agonising. 

'Good boy, such a good boy, taking me so well. Ah, it feels divine, by gods, ' Loki sighed in pleasure. Tony's tears dripped on his chest. 'My sweet boy, just breathe and make me come, just make me come, that's it.' Oh. Oh. Yeah, now that was simple. 'My little slut, you know you want it, too. Don't struggle, just take it. You're tough enough to take it. Little whore, always so insatiable, now you have nothing to complain about.'

Tony shook his head no, the only way he could protest now, Loki was lying, he never wanted any of this. He couldn't tell if he was bleeding but it would hardly be a surprise. Loki noticed his reaction and looked over his shoulder at the clone.

'Harder,' he ordered coolly. 'Someone needs to learn a hard, a very hard lesson.' Tony cried out dramatically. 'You, you are too loud.' Loki clasped his hand over Tony's mouth, now Tony couldn't scream, they thrust in faster, deeper, his body refused to cope with that amount of pain and he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

It was quiet, finally quiet. A dim, soft light. Tony woke up, not sure how long he'd been unconscious or what exactly happened after he passed out. He was numb, the pain was dulled now but he knew he would feel it at the slightest move. His wrists marked with deep wounds from the cuffs. He was on the bed, on his stomach, discarded like a broken toy and that's how he felt. Broken. Used. Damaged. He still couldn't believe the nightmare he brought on himself. Trusting Loki, he literally begged for it to happen. No one would blame Loki, it was Tony who turned out to be a naive, stupid idiot, what did he expect?

The door opened, Tony shut his eyes. He wasn't prepared to face Loki, not just yet. He was too ashamed, too confused. It was easier to pretend he was still asleep. 

Loki sat next to him, gently cupped his ass and Tony bit his lip when he felt a finger, a single finger coated with something cold and wet, when that finger pressed into him. No numbness now, his insides were on fire. Although he knew Loki was applying a gel or an ointment, something to make him better, despite this knowledge Tony was scared that Loki would just fuck him. He was so sore, hurting so much. 

After a moment Loki was done and Tony cried silently. How would he ever talk to Loki again, how? That was it, he needed to break up with him. Too bad that all of a sudden he was too terrified to confront Loki. What would he do to him the next time?

Loki covered him with a duvet, a nice cool touch. Tony was bent on staying in bed, with his face covered, ignoring everything, hoping Loki would just go away.

'I know you're awake, Stark. Come on, it wasn't that bad.'

  

**Author's Note:**

> No, Ma, I can't go for a walk, I'm researching bdsm and writing gay porn.
> 
> Actually, I went for that walk, with my kitteh Pat Patison and we saw a hedgehog.


End file.
